Uzumaki Tsuisuto
Introduction Tsuisuto Uzumaki is one of the main characters of the Naruto x Naruto roleplay. He is also the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Shion. After the events of Naruto Shippudon The Movie, Shion gave birth to twins. Kai Uzumaki and Tsuisuto Uzumaki. Despite Kai being the second born she is chosen to become the next priestess. Tsuisuto is then chosen to become the next head guard. Tsuisuto however can not accept this. He thinks he should have gotten the position. Not wanting his soul to be tainted by evil Tsuisuto decided it was best for him to simply leave. As a result he ran away from home and moved to the Land of Fire. There he meet his father and started down his own path to become a ninja. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Background and History Tsuisuto is the result of Naruto's Ninja way. Naruto never goes back on a promise. As a result when he accidentally made a promise with Shion to help her bring up the next priestess, he was bound by his word to do it. This union created Tsuisuto and Kai, twins born to Shion. Despite tsuisuto being the older of the twins he was not chosen to inherit the position of priestess, for obvious reasons. Despite this Tsuisuto was trained on how to use his powers and on combat. The idea was for him to guard his sister and be the chief of her guard. This however did not sit well with the young man. He was insanely jealous that his sister got the position of priestess, however at the same time he feared that he would walk the same path as the demon his father had slew. As a result he decided that it was best that he simply left. Leaving the land of Demons Tsuisuto moved to the Land of Fire and introduced himself to his father. He then bot a apartment by himself, and joined the ninja academy to become a ninja. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Taijutus Skill - Adept Archery - Expert Ninjutsu - Novice Kinjutsu - Adept Future Sight Skill - Master. As a master of his future sight Tsuisuto can see into the future at will. However doing so blinds him to the present while he is looking into the future. High Chakra Level - Tsuisuto has a large amount of chakra due to his Uzumaki nature and his priestess blood. Jutsu Chakra Absorption Jutsu Bell Power Defense Barrier - A jutus that calls upon his unique chakra nature and creates a barrier. It is similar to the barrier used by his mother to save his father. Bell Power Rasengun - A resengun made with Bell Power Chakra Clone Jutsu Replacement Jutsu Shadow Mirror Body Changing Method Mystic Bell Lazer - Can fire a lazah beam of chakra Safety Bell Seal: Release - It is a Forbidden Technique Battles WIP... Trivia *WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Genin Category:NarutoXNaruto